


A Blast from the...Future?

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Time Travel, magic!baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Hook, Regina , Robin, Mary Margaret and David are all sharing a somewhat awkward dinner when they get an unexpected visitor from the future that may just help to open their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blast from the...Future?

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would not touch canon with a ten foot pole but this idea has been festering in my brain since forever and so here we are. I in no way claim to be an even semi- competent writer so please forgive the quality. I also apologise for all the times and years. To be honest I have no clue what year it is on the show so I just went with a lot of vagueness that will probably not match up. All mistakes are mine. I own nothing. Enjoy!

**Future**

"Mummy, Mummy, Catch me!"

The five year old tumbled down the grassy hills, long blonde hair flowing freely in the wind as she picked up speed. Suddenly out of nowhere there appeared a puff of black and white smoke as she was tackled onto the grass and tickled mercilessly.

"Mummy no fair! You can't use magics!" The little girl reprimanded with a comical expression of mock annoyance.

"Sorry duckling, but you're getting a bit fast for your old mother"

Emma hugged her daughter before suggesting they return to their picnic spot. It took a bit of bribery but the five year old was eventually coerced into heading back. The tall blonde took her little one and placed her on her shoulders as they made their way to the gigantic tree they dubbed their picnic spot years ago.

Under the oak, Regina sat immersed in a book whilst Henry placed out the items of food they brought for the picnic.

Henry nudged Regina with his foot which rewarded him with a very unimpressed expression. "Look mum they're finally coming back" stated the brunette teenager.

Regina glanced up and couldn't help the soft smile growing on her face as she saw her wife giving their daughter a ride on her shoulders and talking animatedly. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but her daughter's laughter rang through the clearing. It was one of her favourite sounds in the world. Her wife looked absolutely stunning in her jean shorts and tank top that left little to the imagination- not that Regina had to imagine what lay underneath. She was grateful that Emma managed to convince their daughter into a T-shirt and some longer shorts when she insisted she wanted to wear the exact same outfit as her mummy.

When the blondes finally sat down the whole family began to eat their food. Emma lay between Regina's legs as she continued her book and Henry was throwing grapes at the little one who was attempting to catch them in her mouth. The clearing was extremely peaceful with the occasional chirp of birds and the sun beating down on their faces. All members were grateful to Regina for making them rub ridiculous amounts on sun-screen on themselves prior to the trip, despite the three of them grumbling about it at the time.

Neither of the women could phantom just how they had gotten this lucky. After the whole mess in the underworld the two finally confessed their feelings for each other before sharing true loves kiss. Since they had known each other for years they didn't feel that they were rushing into anything, so when Emma moved into Regina's apartment and Regina asked Emma to marry her, no one batted an eyelid. True Love beat normal customs, right?  

Lily was what Emma always called 'the happy little accident'. About a month after they first made love Emma noticed that she wasn't feeling quite right. Both noticed the strange sparks and flashes that accompanied their lovemaking, but they didn't think much of it until Regina found Emma sitting cross-legged on the toilet seat clutching a pregnancy test. When it turned out to be positive the blonde and brunette duo were stunned. It wasn't until they visited Gold that they realised in the midst of everything someone forgot to tell them that pregnancy was not only possible for the two women who shared True Love, but actually probable considering one was a product of it and both had powerful magic.

After the shock wore off they agreed that they were going to keep the child and give it the best life they possibly could. Henry was thrilled at the news of becoming a big brother and Emma went to special lengths to ensure he would't feel like he was being neglected or replaced in any way. Mary Margaret and David were extremely supportive as they knew how much this meant to their daughter and daughter-in-law.

The pregnancy was somewhat difficult. Regina pampered Emma to the best of her abilities but the blonde often suffered from extreme mood swings that would result in her lashing out at her family. On days like those all Regina and Henry could do was hold her a little tighter and whisper that they would never let her go no matter what.

Lily Swan-Mills was born with tufts of blonde locks and deep brown eyes and Emma's mood swings disappeared the second she saw them for the first time. It wasn't long before they discovered their baby had magic, although in hindsight they should have probably seen it coming. In the early days her parents had to bind her magic to make sure she wouldn't teleport out of her crib or worse but as soon as she was old enough they undid the bindings and taught her how to use magic safely.

Their life wasn't perfect by any means, but it was incredible. The Swan-Mills were happy more often than not and they always showered each other in as much love as they were capable of. Henry's catchphrase had somehow become "and they say _I'm_ the teenager" whenever his mothers got a bit excessive with the PDA. Which, let's be honest, was very often (thank God for silencing spells). 

As the quartet lounged in the grass on their blue spotted picnic blanket not one of them could deny that even though they weren't perfect this was all they ever wanted.

"Muuummmyyyy" Lily whined "I'm boooooored"

"Well we can't have that now, my little not-so-ugly duckling"

Emma's nickname caused the girl to giggle. "I wanna play hide and seek" she demanded.

"Hide and seek isn't as fun with just two people ducky" Emma smirked, knowing that this would result in the whole family getting dragged into the game.

"Muuuuuum , Henryyy wanna play? Pleeeeeaaaaasee"

"I'm in Lils" her big brother grinned.

"Muuuuuum"

Regina was hopeless against the three identical pairs of puppy-dog eyes aimed at her. She smirked her evil-queen smirk before turning around and beginning to count "1....2....3...."

Lily squealed with delight as the trio shot up and started running in various directions.

"Remember not to run too far, no one go beyond the stream!" Emma shouted to ensure Lily wouldn't wander off somewhere. Usually children that age were begging to hide with the big kids but Lily was adventurous and disliked being told where to go. Emma and Regina insisted that they had no idea where she got that quality from.

The little girl ran behind a tree, the sound of her sandals muffled by the grass. She wasn't too happy with her hiding spot and her mom was already on "88.....89....". The blonde closed her chocolate coloured eyes and her face morphed into one of deep concentration. If mummy could use magic to win at games, why couldn't she? She focused very, very, very hard on moving to a place where her mum couldn't find her.

There was a flash of very bright light and she disappeared in lilac smoke.

**Present**

Emma , Hook, Robin, Regina, Mary Margaret and David were all seated around a long wooden table. The atmosphere was tense at best. Mary Margaret had insisted that they all come to a 'couple's dinner' to get to know each other better. Her idea, however, backfired immensely as it only resulted in stifled conversation where most topics were taboo because they would bring about some form of awkwardness. The meal was punctuated with Emma and Regina glaring at Robin and Hook respectively but desperately avoiding each other's eyes. Mary Margaret was baffled by the strange behaviour and was about to start a new conversation when the clank of cutlery halted as a sudden plume of lilac smoke and bright light filled the room.

Six pairs of eyes watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a child. The little girl was beautiful with long golden hair, deep brown eyes and a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She was dressed in a plain -but evidently expensive- white T-shirt and jean shorts, she had brown strappy sandals on her feet and a hair clip shaped like a crown pushed some of her hair back from her face. The girl looked to be about 5 or 6 and everyone around the table swore that something about her looks felt familiar, but no one could quite place their finger on it.

The girl looked around with a panicked expression before her lip started trembling and tears escaped her eyes. She recognised that her mum and mummy were there along with gramps and grandma but they looked odd and didn't appear to recognise her so she decided that they must be strangers.

She hugged herself before exclaiming "I u..u.sed mag.g.ics" her voice breaking as her face became splotchy. "I want m.mummy, I want mum.m.m"

No one at the table moved as they had no idea how to comfort the girl. To everyone's surprise it was Regina who spoke first.

"How exactly did you get here, sweetheart?" She made a move to stand up but the girl only backed away so she decided to stay put.

"deep breaths" Regina continued "It's okay"

When the girl was finally calm enough to speak she responded. "I used magics" 

Regina frowned and tilted her head. The child was clearly very young, there was no way she could possess enough power to teleport on her own.

"Are you sure it was you sweetie? Was there anyone else with you? Did anyone give you something funny?"

"Mum says that my magics is the most powerful ever, I was just by myself behind a tree when I wanted to use it to win hide and seek" she looked around "please don't be angry"

Emma smiled sadly at the girl "we're not angry I promise, but we need to get you back to your mummy, what do you say?"

Mary Margaret joined in. "You're going to have to tell us exactly how you got here. What's your name? Where did you come from? What's your mummy's name and what does she look like?"

Lily relaxed slightly as she realised the not-stranger strangers were trying to help her. "My name is Lily, I was out on a field with lots of flowers and birds and grass. I was playing hide and seek with my family and then I got here"

Emma was glad she was opening up but the information wasn't exactly ideal. There were plenty of clearings in the woods around Storybrooke and there wan't time to check them all before her family moved. She was very perplexed as to who her family could be, as far as she knew there were no magical children in town. For some reason she felt connected to the girl. She put it down to the whole family-separation thing and moved on.

"Who is your family, little one? What's your mummy like?" Emma prodded.

"My mummy is Emma and she looks like you but you're not her" 

The adults all gasped as they recognised that the child did indeed resemble Emma a great deal.

"I don't understand, how is that possible?" Emma kept her wide eyes locked on the chocolate brown ones in front of her.

"You look funny" Lily told Emma "Mummy was wearing the same as me, and her hair was curly, and she would give me hugs but you're not giving me hugs even though I'm sad so you can't be my mummy" 

"How could this be?" Emma turned to Regina in hope of some answers.

"I have no idea" Regina replied "Cloning of some sort? Time Travel?" she paused "There is no way a child would be capable of such a thing"

"There's only one way to find out. Lily, what year is it?" Inquired Emma.

"Two and zero and two and one" Lily replied.

"There you have it. 2021. That's years in the future." Emma said looking at Regina.

"Congratulations dear" said Regina with a raised eyebrow "it's a girl"

The implications of the situation suddenly hit Emma. In the future this is her child. The beautiful, brave, powerful little girl was hers. She looked healthy and taken care of and Emma couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. The meal was long forgotten as the adults watched events unfold in stillness.

"Lily" Emma turned to the girl "I think what has happened is you have not only changed places but you also managed to go back in time. This means that you aren't born yet so I don't know you but I'm still your mummy, do you understand?"

Lily nodded hesitantly. She slowly walked towards Emma until they were holding hands. Emma kneeled in front of her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Emma beamed at the girl and searched her face for all the familiar features they shared.

"How do I know you're really mummy?"

"I'll tell you what, how about you ask me something about your mummy's past that only she would know. Something from waaay back before you were born and I'll try to answer you, okay?"

Lily thought for a few moments "When did you and mum meet for the first time ever, ever, ever?"

Six pairs of eyebrows shot up as emma squaked "what?"

"What do you mean, mum, honey? Do you not mean dad? I don't know who 'mum' is" Emma tilted her head in confusion, was this all some kind of joke?

Lily shied away as she thought she was being told off. She hunched her shoulders and lowered her head. 

Mary Margaret took over as she saw that Emma had clearly distressed the little girl. "Lily, do you have two mummies?"

Lily nodded before looking back down.

"And who is your other mum?" 

Lily looked up and slowly shyly pointed. Everyone held their breath when her finger reached Regina.

"What in the world does this mea-"

Mary Margaret was cut off by more blinding flashes and more smoke - this time the dark and rich purple she knew to be Regina's.

"mum! mummy! You found me!"

The Emma and Regina from the future ran to their daughter and immediately engulfed her in a hug. When they eventually pulled back both women spoke at the same time. "We were so worried ducky" "Don't you ever do that again young lady" before going back into their tight embrace.

Robin and Hook watched the scene with a sort of resigned acceptance. They said nothing throughout the ordeal and it was now clear that they weren't exactly wanted. It may have been more surprising to them had they not been witness to the strange and loaded relationship their girlfriends had with each other. Honestly it was only a matter of time.

Emma and Regina, however, had an entirely different reaction. Seeing their future selves with their arms thrown around each other and their daughter somehow managed to short circuit their brains.

The trio from the future finally stood up off the floor.

"Well this is awkward" commented future Emma "surprise, I guess?"

Future Regina could do nothing but facepalm, to their daughter's great amusement.

Emma and Regina were frozen with their mouths open and their eyes wide.

"So I guess we have to be heading back. It was nice to see you all erm again" Emma rambled "don't worry everything  will sort itself out" she said to her past self "you will definitely find your happy ending" she said softly with a small smile towards her Regina.

Future Regina smiled in return and replied "That you will"

"Henry's waiting for us we really must return" said Regina as she grabbed Emma's hand and hoisted Lily onto her hip "I can't let you remember this but I hope it has given you something to look forward to in the future"

With that she waved her hand and the three Swan-Mills disappeared leaving six past selves behind wandering how they got into such strange positions. They shrugged it off and Emma returned to her seat. The dinner was a little less awkward after that unexplained switch of positions. The conversation was still lacking greatly but Emma didn't mind so much as for the first time in a while she felt truly hopeful, even if she didn't know what she was hoping for just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these oneshots are a gateway drug to multi chapter fics. The next oneshot I post will be about Emma and Regina growing up together in the enchanted forest but after that I'm considering tackling a multi- chapter teacher/ student fic (with Emma as the teacher probably) Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is whitegoldcrowns and criticisms/ improvements/ questions are always welcome. :* Viva la Swan Queen!


End file.
